


Lovebirds outside

by Readerstories



Series: Castiel x reader [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel x reader fluff on a picnic with Sam and dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds outside

"I don’t understand the purpose of this. Why not eat the food inside instead?" You look over your shoulder at Castiel; he’s standing next to the kitchen table, and he’s staring skeptically down at the picnic basket. He’s looking at it like contains one of the world’s greatest mysteries. You turn your head back around and keep looking to the cabinets for something sweet to take along.

“Because it’s supposed to be a little cozy Cas. You’re doing something you normally don’t do, and it’s nice. Unless some ants eat all the food, that is.” You chuckle, and finally you find a candy bag, hidden far behind in the cupboard. You grab it, pulling it out and looking inside. Jackpot! You knew you had some good candy in there. You turn around and look at Castiel. He’s still watching the picnic basket, and you can’t help but laugh a little. You walk over to him, and put your arms around his waist.

“It’s not going to jump and attack you as soon as you turn your back ti it, you know.” Castiel turns around, and loops his own arms around you.

“Yes, I am aware.” You chuckle, and drag him down by his tie so you can kiss him. The kiss is short, but is soon followed by another one, and another one. You have exchanged many small kisses by the time Dean and Sam walks in.

“Hey, not in front of the food.” Dean mocks. You and Castiel break apart, and you turn around and make a grimace towards Dean. Dean just makes one back, and Sam chuckle.

“Now, are you two five-year olds finished? Ready to go?” he asks.

“Yep, just one sec.” you say. You put the candy bag into the picnic basket, and give Castiel another kiss. Dean makes a fake gagging noise and you give him the finger. Honestly, sometimes you doubted Dean was older than six.

When you leave the bunker, the sun is shining and you can’t help but smile. You all walk in to the forest. You take Cas’s hand in yours, and Dean makes the gagging noise again, you just roll your eyes at him. After just a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, you find a clearing perfect for your use. You stop and put the basket down. Sam walks over and pulls out the picnic blanket. Dean and Castiel takes out the food, while you and Sam put down the blanket. A few minutes later, everything looks good and you all sit down. You and Castiel on one of the short ends, Sam and Dean settling down on one of the long sides. There’s salad, sandwiches, grapes, apples, cookies, cupcakes, and of course the candy bag. To drink you have brought along some beers. You open one and down half of it in one go.

“Ah, that was good.” You say when you put it down. Dean chuckles and opens one for himself, and grabs a sandwich. Sam and Castiel do the same, but Sam takes some salad instead, while Cas takes an apple. You also take a sandwich like Dean and take a big bite.

You sit like this for quite a long time, and just chat and eat. There have been a while since you have been able to catch a break between hunting, so you’re enjoying this to the fullest. When the sun disappears, you decide to pack up. It doesn’t take long, so soon you’re on the way back to the bunker. You tug at Castiel’s hand, making him stop. Dean and Sam are walking in front of you, so they don’t notice. You put your hands on his neck and give him a quick kiss.

“That was fun.” You say.

“I must say I agree.” Castiel says as his hands come to rest on your hips. He bow down, and gives you another kiss. You tangle your hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. Castiel pulls you even tighter against him. But before you can do anything more, you’re interrupted by Dean yelling.

“Come on you love birds! You’ll catch a cold!”

“Fuck you Dean Winchester!” you yell back. Castiel chuckles, and gives you a quick kiss before pulling you back towards the bunker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
